Viktor
In June 2012, Rick Victor debuted on the first episode of WWE NXT taped at Full Sail University, where he lost to Bo Dallas. On the July 12 episode of NXT, Victor confronted and slapped the NXT Champion, Seth Rollins, leading to Rollins facing and defeating Victor in a non-title match on the July 19 episode of NXT. In May 2013 Victor returned to NXT after Conor O'Brian's match against Briley Pierce and Sakamoto, with O'Brian seemingly recognizing Victor. On the July 3 edition of NXT, Victor was officially confirmed as O'Brian's new partner in the Ascension. With his new partner, Victor won the NXT Tag Team Championships from Adrian Neville and Corey Graves. Victor was later given the name "Viktor". On February 27th 2014 at NXT Arrival, he and Konnor successfully defended the NXT Tag Team Championships against Too Cool. The also retained on May 29 at NXT Takeover, against El Local and Kalisto. Viktor alongside Konnor made his main roster debut on the September 9, 2014 edition of WWE Main Event, with the duo defeating Los Matadores in a tag-team match to promote their title defense against the team of Kalisto and Sin Cara at the NXT Takeover: Fatal Four-Way event, which they lost, ending their reign at 364 days. On the December 12th episode of Smackdown, a vignette aired showing The Ascension with face paint, hyping their debut. The Ascension made their debut on the December 29th episode of Raw, quickly defeating The Miz and Damien Mizdow. Since their debut, the team have frequently claimed to be better than legendary tag teams like Demolition and The Road Warriors, effectively turning them heel. Their first major victory as part of the main roster was a win over The New Age Outlaws at the 2015 Royal Rumble pay-per-view. The Ascension would lose their first match as a part of the main roster on February 23 edition of Raw, losing to The Prime Time Players. At WrestleMania 31, The Ascension made their Wrestlemania debut in the André the Giant Memorial battle royal where both failed to win the match. On the March 30 edition of Raw, The Ascension teamed with Cesaro and Tyson Kidd to face Lucha Dragons and The New Day in an 8 man tag but lost the match. On the May 4 episode of Raw, Ascension faced Cesaro and Tyson Kidd in a losing effort, On the May 11 episode of Raw, during a match between Curtis Axel and Damien Sandow, in the guise of Macho Mandow, The Ascension attacked Axel and Mandow. It was then announced that The Ascension would face Axel and Sandow on the Payback pre-show where they won the match. On the May 21 episode of SmackDown, the Ascension competed in a fatal four way tag match against the teams of Cesaro & Kidd, Los Mataodores and Lucha Dragons where the match was won by Lucha Dragons. It was announced the Ascension would take part in a six team Elimination Chamber Match for the tag titles. At Elimination Chamber, He and Konnor eliminated the Los Matadores and Lucha Dragons until they were eliminated by The Prime Time Players, ultimately losing the match. On the July 2 episode of SmackDown, the Ascension faced The Prime Time Players in a losing effort. On the July 3 edition of Superstars, Ascension defeated The Meta Powers (Macho Mandow and Axel) once again. On the August 27th edition of SmackDown, The Ascension faced The Dudley Boyz, but would go on to lose the match. Afterwards, The Dudleys would put Viktor through a table. On the September 3 Smackdown, The Ascension aligned themselves with Stardust by attacking Neville before their match. At Night of Champions, Stardust and The Ascension defeated Neville and The Lucha Dragons in a Six-Man Tag Team Match in the pre-show. On the Survivor Series (2015) Kickoff, The Cosmic Wasteland (Stardust, Konnor, and Viktor), The Miz, and Bo Dallas were defeated by The Dudley Boyz, Neville, and Titus O'Neil and the returning Goldust in a Five-on-five traditional Survivor Series elimination tag team match. At the Royal Rumble (2016) Preshow The Ascension competed in a Fatal 4-Way tag team match to qualify for the Royal Rumble match but failed to win the match. At Wrestlemania 32, Viktor competed in the Andre the Giant memorial battle royale but failed to win the match. On 16 April 2016, WWE suspended Konnor for 60 days for a second violation of the Talent Wellness policy. Following the suspension, Viktor began competing in singles competition, mainly on Superstars and Main Event. In April 2016, Viktor replaced Adam Rose in the Social Outcasts stable at some live events, but would never become an official member on-screen. On the May 3 episode of Raw, Viktor competed in a United States Championship No. 1 Contender's Battle Royal which was won by Rusev. On the May 24 edition of Main Event, Viktor faced Apollo Crews in a losing effort. On the June 24, 2016 episode of Superstars, Konnor made his return from suspension, where The Ascension faced the Golden Truth (Goldust and R-Truth) in a losing effort. On July 19, at the 2016 WWE Draft, The Ascension were drafted to SmackDown. They made their SmackDown Live! debut on the July 26 episode, where The Ascension competed in a WWE World Title No. 1 Contender's Six-Pack Qualifying Battle Royal which was won by Apollo Crews. At SummerSlam (2016), The Ascension competed in a 12-man tag team match where their team lost. They then entered the SmackDown Tag Team Championship tournament where they were eliminated in the first round by the The Usos. On the September 27 episode of SmackDown Live, The Ascension picked up their first win on the brand when they and The Usos defeated Heath Slater, Rhyno and American Alpha in an eight-man tag team match. On the No Mercy (2016) preshow, The Ascension and The Vaudevillains lost an 8-man tag team match to The Hype Bros and American Alpha. On the October 25 episode of SmackDown Live, The Ascension competed in a Survivor Series Qualifying Match but lost to The Hype Bros. Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Male professional wrestlers Category:NXT Tag Team Champions Category:Current Superstar Category:RAW Superstars